


In Another Life

by maigo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Character is unnamed - Freeform, Dreams, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Memory Loss, Office Setting, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, no y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maigo/pseuds/maigo
Summary: She only ever remembers flickers from her dreams of this world. A sense of pride, a flash of stone walls, the feeling of terror. She’ll catch fragments of the ground shaking as she flies through the trees, horrifying creatures towering over her. But this time as she wakes up, her lips still tingle from being kissed, and her skin sings from the phantom touch of a man from the dreams. A glimpse of black hair, a frame of grey eyes. She doesn’t remember who he is or what her dreams have made him up to look like in his entirety, but she remembers a near overwhelming sense of adoration and love.When she is reborn in a world without the horror of Titans, she doesn't remember anything about her previous life, only seeing it in dreams that escape her fingertips that leave traces when she wakes up. It's a calm life, but everything starts to change when she relocates to her company's sister location where she starts meeting people that she could have sworn she's met before. And her world starts to shift even more when she meets the man that starts to plague her dreams.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	In Another Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fragments of Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086872) by [ever_enthralled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever_enthralled/pseuds/ever_enthralled). 



She only ever remembers flickers from her dreams of this world. A sense of pride, a flash of stone walls, the feeling of terror. She’ll catch fragments of the ground shaking as she flies through the trees, horrifying creatures towering over her. But this time as she wakes up, her lips still tingle from being kissed, and her skin sings from the phantom touch of a man from the dreams. A glimpse of black hair, a frame of grey eyes. She doesn’t remember who he is or what her dreams have made him up to look like in his entirety, but she remembers a near overwhelming sense of adoration and love. As she lays in bed savoring the feeling, she remembers where she is, and her heart sinks.

Her off-white ceiling comes into focus and the sounds birds and rustling trees filter through her sunny window into her room. A warm breeze flutters through the window, softly shaking her curtains. Her head turns to the left, eyes catching the clock on her nightstand as it shines 7:47 am. She turns her head back to face the ceiling, trying to remember the rest of the dream from last night. Fingers lightly trailing down her back, soft lips gliding over her neck. It’s a strange dream, one that she has never had before. Her joints crack as she stretches, throwing her duvet off as she sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed.

It’s her first day at the company’s sister location. Previously, she worked at the location closer to the Capitol, but things there were too busy. She’s only twenty-six and she already could feel herself start to burn out with everything that was going on. In an effort to save what was left of her sanity, she chose to transfer to the location in the northern part of the state that had a much smaller population. It wasn’t an easy move. She left everything she had ever known behind; her family, friends, the places that she knew like the back of her hand. It was daunting to know that she was going out to a place that she’s never been and has no connection to anything. She’s hours away from home and is rooting into a place on her own.

She finally finds it in herself to get out of bed and walk over to her bathroom. The one perk about living out here is that the cost of living is much cheaper, but her pay is remaining the same, so she could afford a nicer, larger house. Her house was clearly built for the intention of having a couple live in it, which was displayed by everything building built with two, like her sinks and the walk-in closets. It doesn’t matter though; it allows for a nicer way of living.

She flips on the shower and steps away to allow it to heat up before she gets in. Her mind wanders to the dream and as she thinks about it, she gets the feeling that she’s forgetting something important. She remembers words falling from her lips, but she can’t remember what they were. She stands there, her brows furrowed in thought as she tries to pull the memory from the deep recesses of her mind. It’s so close but so far away, like it’s on the tip of her tongue and it just won’t come out. A sigh falls from her lips as she gives up. It’s useless to try and remember anything that’s said in the dreams. There’s never been a time where she could remember what a person has said to her or what she’s said in return, leaving her wondering.

The shower finally heats up to the temperature that she wants, and she ties up her hair to prevent it from getting wet. She steps in and a sigh falls from her lips as the heat eases her tense muscles. It’s strange that her dreams have shifted from the intricate terror of the fantastical world it’s come up with to the soft gaze and tender touch of a man from the same world. A hand comes up to brush her lips as the phantom tingle comes back as she remembers. She takes a deep breath and rids her mind of the feeling. It’s not real, and it never will be.

It’s nearing 8:30 when she steps out the house to walk to her car. Her hair now falls loosely around her face as she takes another bite of the banana that she picked up from her kitchen before she left. When she reaches her car, she takes a second to take in the warmth of the sun and the soft breeze as it blows by. It’s going to be a good day; she can feel it.

* * *

The office building is half the size of the one back home, only scaling four stories instead of twelve. It’s on a large plot of land near the river, giving a sizeable parking lot with large trees towards the back row. She chooses a spot near the back under the shade of the trees across from a black R8 and a white CLS, putting the car in park and shutting the ignition off. Other employees are walking in from their cars, many of them holding cups of coffee in their hand as they chat between each other. She looks around the groups, feeling lost as there’s no one for her to converse with. Oh well, she can make friends later after she’s settled in for the week. She pulls her phone out of her pocket to look at the name and title of the person that she’s written down that she’s supposed to meet with to help her get started.

_Erwin Smith, Operations Coordinator._

She has no idea what he looks like, and as she’s walking to the doors, she wishes that she had half a mind to google him last night to at least know what face she’s looking for.

She follows the others and hangs to the right to look at the directory on the wall near the stairs and elevators. It doesn’t take her long to find that she needs to go to the third floor for Operations. The ride up in the elevator is packed with others on their way to work, and she can’t help but notice the three young adults in the far corner from her. They can’t be older than early twenties, but they seem so comfortable in their business attire and surroundings. The one man has hair long enough to be pulled into a bun near the nape of his neck, and his skin is a couple shades darker than his friends’. The other young man has a blond undercut, and as he turns his head to talk to his friends, she sees that he has soft blue eyes. The girl is tall with a black pixie cut, standing just beneath the first man but taller than the other. She can’t see much else of the young woman from where she’s standing.

The elevator dings for the third floor and the doors open up, allowing the crowd to spill from the metal box. She’s the last to step out, and by the time she looks around for the three, they’re already halfway down the hall. A weird feeling takes root in her gut, like they’re familiar, but she can’t be sure as to why. She’s never even visited the town, let alone know anyone who lives in it. But as the taller man looks to his right, she can see a glimpse of blue-green eyes, and a flash of a memory from her dreams pairs with it. A young boy, no older than fifteen with fiery determination in the same colored eyes as he stares at her from the crowd of other young teenagers. The memory fades away as the friends part ways into their cubicles to get ready for the work day.

She’s able to snap out of her trance as she remembers what she’s supposed to be doing. Her head turns to face back in front of her and she finds a woman with shoulder length red-tinted blonde hair around her age sitting at a desk, typing on her computer. Nervously, she walks up to the woman and stands in front of her to wait to be acknowledged. It takes a moment for the woman to look up, but she does so with a soft smile on her face and a flash of something unrecognizable in her eyes.

“Hi there. What can I do for you?”

“Hi, I’m looking for Erwin Smith’s office? I’m a new transfer and I was told to find his office,” she explains, still nervous. The woman’s smile brightens further as she stands up.

“Yes! Erwin was talking to me about it earlier. I’m Petra, the secretary for the Operations floor,” she says as she stands up and walks around her desk to stand in front of her. She holds her hand out to the other woman, and she takes it, introducing herself. Petra gives another smile, turning slightly.

“Follow me.” She leaves her desk and starts walking further into the floor of the building. She follows her, just a tad behind. They walk all the way to the back right corner of the floor where she can see a man with blond hair sitting at his desk, writing. Petra gives a soft knock on the open door and the man’s eyes flick up to meet the sound. A gentle smile appears on his face as he stands up from his desk. He’s a tall man, and built, she realizes. His blond hair is combed back, revealing an undercut as well. His eyes are a brilliant blue, and they seem to shine in the sunlight filtering through the window. As a passing thought, she thinks of him as extremely attractive.

“Erwin, this is the new transfer,” Petra says, gesturing to the woman standing behind her.

“Yes, hello. It’s nice to meet you. Please come in, I don’t bite.” His voice is deep, and it makes her heart beat just a bit faster. She walks into the room and Erwin holds his hand out to her as she stands across from him on the other side of his desk. His hand is firm, but at the same time gentle as she shakes it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well. I’m glad that you were able to make an opening for me when I requested to transfer here. I wasn’t expecting a positive response so s0on,” she explains.

“Well, your previous employer had high compliments for you. I was glad to make the room for you.” He gives another smile, and then gestures to the chair in front of his desk. “Please, take a seat. Tell me about yourself.” She takes a seat, her nerves rearing its ugly head once again.

“Well, uh, I’m from where the company was first founded. I’ve lived there my entire life, so this move was something pretty challenging for me. I graduated from the university with a degree in criminal justice,” she answers while Erwin sits back down into his chair. A look comes across his face when she mentions her degree.

“And what made you choose the degree that you pursued? There’s plenty of other degrees out there that would have gotten you a higher paying position.”

“Well, I guess I’ve always like criminology and trying to figure out how to help people. I don’t know, I guess it was kind of a gut feeling, like something was pulling me to it.” At that answer, a small smirk twitches onto his lips.

“I see. Well, I’m glad that you’ve decided to pursue this career,” he starts then looks to Petra. “Can you go ahead and show her, her office?” Petra gives a nod and steps to the side of door. “It was lovely meeting you; I look forward to working together.”

“You as well,” she says, giving a small wave before standing up from the chair and walking out of his office.

When the door closes behind the women, Erwin pulls his phone from his drawer, opening up the group chat.

_She’s here, although she doesn’t seem to remember anything. :Erwin_

_Eren: Still? She has to be older than the three of us._

_Armin: Well, we got our memory back after seeing Reiner and Bertoldt when we were fifteen, and everyone else is different._

Eren and Armin are quick to respond, most likely talking about her arrival between themselves and Mikasa. As soon as a transfer request was sent from the sister location with her name on it, Erwin pulled every string he could to get her confirmed. Everyone talked about her arrival for eight days straight before she came in today. Well, almost everyone.

Erwin relaxes back into his chair, resting his arms. Now they have to figure out exactly what she remembers, and tread lightly. Everyone reacts differently to remembering, and there’s no telling how she will come out of it when she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaaaaand I made another one. This final season has really gotten me back into the world of AOT and I'm not mad. And a huge shoutout to present_mel for letting me use the same idea for this fic, and for the inspiration that it gave me to write this. With her and her work Fragments of Memories, I wouldn't have made this. Be sure to check it out if you enjoy Erwin x Reader fics, it's amazing!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!


End file.
